


A Hell of a Welcome Home

by Ixthalia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: Loving Steve Rogers meant saying goodbye more than she would’ve liked.Thankfully, she knew how to welcome him home.*A one-shot of smutty goodness without the hassle of a plot ;)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	A Hell of a Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that came to be in the midst of working on my other stories!   
> Every idea I have for a fic lately seems to be Bucky-centred, so I thought I'd show Steve some love!  
> Hope its to your liking, dear readers!

Loving Steve Rogers meant saying goodbye more than she would’ve liked.

It meant quiet nights at home in front of the tv, a pint of ice cream between her crossed legs as she streamed the latest craze from Netflix.

It meant restless nights where she was up every hour, wondering and worrying, if she even fell asleep at all.

It meant compulsively checking her phone for an update from the team despite knowing they were all under strict orders not to worry her needlessly. Which, of course, made her worry more.

It meant finding relief with her own fingers while trying to imagine the feel of his calloused ones between her legs.

The warmth of his skin under her fingers…

The scratch of his beard against the inside of her thighs as he delved down, eager to lick and suck her to her pique…

The stretch and sting as he slid inside of her after a long absence before her body bent to him, welcoming him home as though he were a familiar, missing piece of herself. Tight and secure and so, so right.

The contentment and relief of his arms wrapping around her…

She tried not to miss him, to keep herself busy and distract her mind. For much of the day she’d succeed, but the second she returned home from work, and he wasn’t there to greet her with that smile that made her melt, it all came crashing down.

And she’d miss him again.

She’d fallen asleep on their bed; her book discarded next to her phone, which she clutched tightly. She didn’t hear him come in, rarely did. Exhaustion had won out, claiming her and pulling her into a deep, tense sleep.

It was the feeling of someone trying to pry her phone from her hand that finally woke her, and she groaned, confused as she came to.

She let go of it to rub her eyes, her vision blurry in the dim light. As she cracked one eye open and brushed her hair out of her eyes, she saw a familiar silhouette looming over her.

Choking on a sob, she scrambled to her hands and knees, quickly closing the small distance between them to cling to him as though he was the single raft in a vast ocean.

_Oh my god…thank god…thank god…_

He hadn’t changed from his tactical gear and smelled of sweat and smoke. Mud covered the rough material, but she didn’t care.

Not in the moment; when he was real and solid and warm and alive…

Not ever.

_He’s here, he’s home, he’s safe…_

It was her mantra and she repeated it inwardly to calm the lingering embers of her anxiety.

“Hey, babydoll,” Steve muttered into her hair, kissing the top of her head and smiling as her grip tightened, “miss me?”

She nodded into his chest, taking a deep breath before risking a glance upward.

Dirt was smeared across his handsome features and his beard was unkept. His hair was greasy and tousled, sticking every which way. His bottom lip was split and puffy, and he had a bruise around his right eye, but he looked fine otherwise.

She gingerly cupped his face, dragging her thumb just under his abused bottom lip.

_Fuck…_

She liked to nip and suck his bottom lip as they kissed, their movements becoming sloppy as desire and desperation hit them both.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked, her gaze fixed upon his as she awaited his answer.

Steve smirked.

“Always.”

She leaned up and into him, eager for the familiar warmth but wary of hurting him.

He gave her a knowing, tender look.

“I’m okay, doll,” he breathed, “I’ll be better when you kiss me…”

She smirked and kissed him slowly.

A shiver ran down her spine and she linked her hands behind his neck as they both sank into the kiss.

_Home._

His kisses felt like home.

It was the perfect reward for enduring his absence and, if she didn’t have to breathe, she’d never part from him.

Steve licked his tender lip.

“Come shower with me?”

As if he needed to ask.

Did he expect her to ever say ‘no’?

She nodded quickly and his strong hands under her thighs held her up and close as he walked them to the bathroom.

The second her feet touched the cold tile, she pulled her sweater up and over her head, casting it aside without a care. Bare from the waist up, with only strands of her long hair to cover her breasts, she set about the task of freeing Steve from his soiled tactical gear.

Steve made to help her, but she slapped his hands away before quickly tugging his gloves off.

Knowing not to press the issue, he brushed her hair back over her shoulders. His fingers lingered in her hair a moment before falling to her neck.

“How are you this beautiful?” he asked, more to himself then her.

She unlatched the final buckle on his top and he pulled back to shirk it off, fingers returning to her skin as she started on his pants.

“How did I get so lucky to have you as my best girl?”

As she fumbled with his fly, Steve grabbed her shaking hands and pulled them from the fabric.

She looked at him in confusion, a small moan of excitement leaving her when he dropped to his knees before her.

“S-Stevie…”

“Fuck, I missed you, doll.”

He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her lace panties to slowly drag them down her legs.

“Did you miss me?”

“So bad,” she sighed, stepping out of her panties and biting her lip as he balled them up and tossed them side.

He tapped her ankle and she widened her stance, trembling with anticipation as his hands ran up her legs. When he cupped his hand under her left knee and eased it up slightly, she grabbed the edge of the vanity to balance herself.

Not that she ever needed to worry about him letting her fall.

“Wet for me, kitten?” he asked, his breath tickling her hypersensitive skin.

She vehemently nodded, reaching down to grab a fist-full of his hair.

“Words.”

“Yes!” she gasped, chest tight as her heart raced in anticipation, “fuck, Stevie, please! Need to feel you!”

He chuckled, looking up at her as his tongue found her clit.

She cried out his name, tossing back her head as she shook; his slow, torturous pace gaining him the desired effect.

He hummed against her, reaching up with his free hand to spread her folds and push two fingers into her cunt.

The gasp it pulled from her went right to his groin.

He pulled back, licking her juices from his lips as he watched her intently.

“So tight, babydoll,” he praised, pushing deeper into her and flicking his fingers against the sweet spot he’d long ago mapped out, “dunno if I’ll fit…”

She groaned his name through clenched teeth as she pressed into him, chasing her release.

“Think your sweet little body can take me?” he pressed, thumbing her clit, “think this pretty little pussy can take me?”

Her grip on his hair grew painful, but he made no move to stop her.

Instead, he bit her thigh before turning his focus to his fingers buried inside of her.

“So pretty,” he kissed her clit, “cum for me, baby. Wanna see you cum…”

A long whine of ecstasy left her as her orgasm hit her hard. If not for his grip on her, she’d have fallen to the floor in a heap.

He chuckled as he pulled his fingers from her and hugged her to him. He maintained his hold on her as he got the shower going, carefully making sure the temperature was just right before stepping under the stream.

He hadn’t taken off his boots or pants, but neither cared.

“Fuck, doll, gotta get inside of you…”

She weakly braced herself against the tiled wall, glancing back over her shoulder to watch him hastily pull his pants down.

“Yes…fuck, Stevie,” she arched her back, pressing her ass against him, “need you…fuck, I need you…”

Cock freed and painfully hard, he made sure she had her footing before moving his arm from around her waist. He grabbed her hips, strong hands groping her until he roughly grabbed her buttocks and spread her.

She jerked in anticipation as the head of his cock pressed against her clit before lazily dragging back towards her tight opening.

“Stevie…baby, please…”

She needed him inside of her, needed the stretch and sting of him filling her up…

“Such a good girl,” he hissed, “such a gorgeous girl…”

She bit her lip and tried pushing back against him so he would sink into her, but his grip was iron tight.

“Perfect…my perfect girl.”

He breached her, his cock head pushing into her tight channel.

He heard the tight gasp that left her.

“Relax, babydoll,” he soothed, “I need you to open up for me…”

Holding her tight, he worked himself inside of her in a series of short, quick thrusts.

She grunted with each sharp jerk of his hips, wincing as her body worked to accommodate his girth.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck…_

The initial sting was always pure ecstasy. A fleeting moment of discomfort that reminded them both how long he’d been gone, and how right they felt together.

How good the hello could be after a long goodbye.

When every thick, glorious inch of his cock was buried inside of her, he stilled his hips to allow her the time needed for the ache to ease.

“Fuck, doll…”

He ran his hands up her sides, taking his time to appreciate her curves, before settling on her breasts.

Between the warm comfort of the water and the needy touch of his strong hands, she was alight with desire.

“So soft…”

He cupped her, tenderly at first and then rougher, kneading her supple flesh until she could no longer contain her excited whines. He pinched her nipples before giving a slowly, experimental thrust.

She clenched her jaw, hissing as a desperate ‘yes’ left her.

“How do you want me?” Steve asked, squeezing her breasts, “slow and soft?”

He gave a deep thrust, pressing and holding himself inside of her and groaning as she clenched around him.

“Or fast and rough?”

She sucked in a tight, gasping breath.

She wanted to feel him, needed to, long after his cock had left her.

“Fast,” she gasped, shifting her hips teasingly, “rough…please…”

He grabbed her hips.

“Bend over, beautiful,” he directed, “brace yourself against the wall. I won’t let you fall.”

The second she had done as he’d said, he gave her what she wanted.

He slammed into her, hard and fast rough, until she could hear the slap of his balls against her flesh with each rough jerk of his hips over the sound of the water.

“Oh, babydoll,” he gritted out, “so fucking perfect…”

“S-Stevie!”

“So fucking tight…”

His fingers found her clit and he flicked it mercilessly as he maintained his rough pace. It was enough to coax her body to clench around him erratically and he moaned, his cries meeting and mingling with her own.

“More!” she gasped, “Steve…I-I need more! N-Need you!”

With a growl, he pressed her up against the shower wall, pining her in place as he slammed up into her. His one hand on her breast and the other between her legs, teasing her clit, she cried out as her climax neared.

He was so deep.

So, so deep.

She whimpered, weak and unable to do more than simply feel as they moved together.

Each sharp, deep thrust of his cock filling her, stretching her to her limit…

His calloused fingers at her clit, his strong hand squeezing her breast roughly…

She cried out his name, long and low and pleading.

Steve felt it build inside her and smirked, pressing his lips to her ear.

“You’re taking my cock so good, baby,” he praised, “cum for me…cum on my cock, doll.”

“Stevie…”

“Let go, doll…”

She clenched her legs together, the added pressure against her clit enough to sending her careening headfirst into another orgasm.

Steve held her through it, whispering praise into her ear and continuing to thrust into her slowly as she came down from her high.

When her breathing evened out and she went lax against him, he pulled out of her and quickly turned off the water.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, Steve had kicked off his shoes and pants, grabbed her and started for their bed.

The second her back met the soft fabric of their comforter, Steve hiked up her legs and bared down into her, sheathing himself in a single rough thrust.

She let out a shaky, desperate cry.

He hooked his arms under her knees, spreading her wide before renewing his frantic thrusts.

“Fuck,” he bit, jaw clenched tight, “so tight, so perfect…”

She grabbed her breasts, pinching her nipples as she looked down to where they were joined. The sight of his cock pistoning in and out of her was enough to shove her towards another climax.

“And all mine…”

As her hands fell from her breasts, Steve growled and let go of one of her legs to brace himself. His lips on her nipple stole the air from her chest and she hugged him to her tight as the pressure built to a crescendo inside of her.

He sucked her hard, teeth grazing her nipple in the way he knew she loved.

She melted, hot and needy and tingling with a pleasure that left her pliant and gasping under him.

“Perfect…doll, you’re perfect…”

She cried out his name, digging her nails into his back, and his lips left her breast to press messy kisses to her neck.

She felt the shiver that ran up his spine and reverberated through his body and whimpered.

He was close, so close, and she needed to feel his release.

Body pulled tight like an elastic ready to break, Steve somehow managed to find his voice.

“B-Babydoll…”

She claimed his lips in a rough, sloppy kiss, concern for his swollen lip a distant memory. If it hurt him, he gave no indication, kissing her back with equal passion as his thrusts became erratic.

Overcome with love and need, she whined into their kiss and it was enough to give her what she craved. Their lips parted as he gasped, his body trembling as he came, spilling deep inside of her.

Spent, Steve went lax atop her, just barely managing to prop himself up on his elbows to keep from crushing her entirely.

As she kissed his neck, running her hands up and down his back, he succeeded in finding his voice.

“Fuck…I love you,” he panted, “more than you’ll ever know, doll.”

She kissed his sweaty forehead, smiling against his skin.

“Right back at you, Stevie.”

He gave a weak chuckle, slipping from her and flopping to her side. He pulled her into his arms, and she sighed in contentment.

“I love it when you come home,” she confessed, a silly, drowsy grin on her lips.

He kissed the top of her head.

“You do give me a hell of a welcome every time,” he smirked, “its the only plus to leaving you, doll…”

She pulled back just enough to look up at him.

“It’s the only incentive I could think of to encourage you to come home to me in one piece,” she kissed his chin, “wanna give having that shower another try?”

The sheets under them were soaked in dirty water and sweat, and in the process of making love Steve had smeared much of the dirt on his skin on her.

They were a mess.

But, fuck, was it worth it.

He gave an embarrassed half-smirk and she melted all over again.

“Sorry, doll…”

When he looked at her like that, it was a wonder they ever managed to leave the bedroom…

She laughed.

“Sheets can always be washed, love. Don’t worry.”

She licked her thumb and attempted to rub a smear of dirt from his forehead, smacking him as he grimaced.

“Stop being a baby and get us to the shower, Stevie.”

He said nothing, but did as he was told, scooping her up bridal style so quickly it made her squeal.

Laughing as she clung to him, Steve playfully smacked her ass as he headed for the bathroom.

“Let's try this again, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
